Die neue und die alte Rachel
The New Rachel ist die erste Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Inhalt Rachel hat ihre erste Tanzstunde und trifft gleich auf Cassandra July, die Lehrerin, welche die Neulinge hart rannimmt und in Rachel schnell ein Feindbild gefunden hat. Sie ist beleidigend und erklärt Rachels Tanzschritte als unzureichend. Unterdessen hat Jacob wieder das Schuljahr eingeleitet und feiert die New Directions als Sieger der Nationals. Ihn interessiert natürlich vor allem die Frage, wer Rachel nun ersetzen wird. Rachel hat sich das Video in New York angeschaut und ist wehmütig so ganz allein in New York. Sie vermisst sowohl Finn als auch Kurt. Da sie die Einsamkeit sucht, steht sie bereits im drei auf, um ihre Ruhe im Bad des Wohnheims zu haben. Dort ist sie aber doch nicht allein. Ihr Mit-Student Brody Weston, der noch zwei Jahre bis zum Abschluss an der NYADA hat, war duschen und stellt sich Rachel vor. Sie verstehen sich sofort gut. Später ruft Rachel Kurt an um ihm alles zu erzählen. Kurt ist noch in Lima und hängt in der Schule rum. Dort trifft er auch auf Sue, die ihr Baby bekommen hat und in Kitty eine neue Quinn Fabray gefunden hat, die Kurt auch gleich mal beleidigt. Will freut sich, dass endlich wieder Glee ansteht und durch die Erfolge sind jetzt ganz viele Schüler interessiert, in den Club zu kommen. Will stellt auch gleich ein neues Mitglied vor. Wade, letztes Jahr noch bei Vocal Adrenaline, hat die Schule gewechselt und wird nun bei den New Directions sein. Blaine, Tina und die anderen sind nicht so begeistert, weil das auf der Suche nach Rachels Nachfolger nur noch mehr Konkurrenz bedeutet. Will möchte aber gar nichts davon wissen und macht deutlich, dass der Teamgeist wichtiger sei. Tina, Brittany, Blaine und Wade verabreden sich aber für den Nachmittag, um in der Aula gegenseitig auszumachen, wer die neue Rachel wird. Sie singen Call Me Maybe. Artie soll dann entscheiden, wer am besten war. Er trifft aber keine sofortige Entscheidung. Blaine und Brittany unterhalten sich im Lima Bean, wo Kurt arbeitet. Kitty macht sich dies auch sofort zunutze und verhindert, dass Kurt in die Unterhaltung einsteigen kann. Unterdessen ist ein Student bei Cassandra July und bedankt sich dafür, dass sie ihn empfohlen hatte und er nun einen kleinen Job am Broadway bekommen hatte. Als der Student weg ist, gießt sie sich Wodka ein. In der Mensa weigert sich Artie immer noch, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Eine neue Schülerin, Marley, kommt hinzu, um sich vorzustellen, wird von Tina aber schnell abgewiesen. Als sich Wade als Unique zu der Clique setzt, macht Sam schnell klar, dass er dies nicht tun dürfe, weil sie gerade populär sind und das noch eine Weile anhalten sollte, Unique dabei aber nicht helfen wird. Kitty setzt sich mit ein paar Footballspielern zum Glee-Club und machen sich über die stark übergewichtige Essensfrau lustig. Auch Artie macht einen Witz, was Marley mitbekommt. In der Pause ist Marley bei der Essensfrau, die sich als ihre Mutter heraus stellt. Diese wünscht ihr viel Erfolg bei der Bewerbung für den Glee-Club. Marley ist aber unsicher. Rachel hat ihre nächste Tanzstunde und noch bevor es losgeht, fährt Cassandra July sie an. Rachel will wissen, warum sie dies tut und Cassandra verteidigt sich, das es nur Motivation sei. Rachel bemerkt dabei, dass sie Alkohol getrunken hat. Cassandra weist den Vorwurf von sich und zeigt den Schülern mit Americano/Dance Again, dass sie immer noch die beste Tänzerin im Raum ist. In Lima stehen das Vorsingen für die New Directions und es sind einige wenig überzeugende Auftritte dabei. Jake, der seinen Nachnamen nicht verraten will, kann da schon deutlich überzeugen. Als Will ihn aber unterbricht, wird Jake wütend, weil er das Lied lange geübt hat. Er verlässt die Bühne und lässt seinen Aggressionen freien Lauf. Rachel ist im Kurs von Carmen Tibideaux, wo die Neulinge gleich mal vorsingen müssen. Rachel ist nervös, macht ihre Sache aber bestens. Ebenso überzeugen kann gleichzeitig Marley Rose in Lima. Später wird die Liste aufgerufen, wer alles dabei ist. Marley hat es geschafft und ist überglücklich, Jake dagegen steht nicht auf der Liste und ist entsprechend sauer. Tina versucht Artie zu bestechen, damit sie Rachels Nachfolgerin wird. Er entscheidet sich aber für Blaine. Will unterbricht, weil er Marley vorstellt. Sie ist sehr froh darüber und auch ihre Mutter ist enorm stolz. Sie will Radiosängerin werden und hofft, dass dies ihr Sprungbrett werden könnte. Sie findet es aber nicht schön, dass sich die Leute über ihre Mutter lustig machen und sie das verschweigt. Ihre Mutter hat damit aber kein Problem und möchte nur das beste für ihre Tochter. Auf dem Schulhof spricht Blaine mit Kurt und erklärt, dass er zusehen solle, nach New York zu kommen, weil er dort hingehöre. In Lima stehe er sich nur selbst im Weg und Blaine kann das nicht mit ansehen, auch wenn es für ihre Beziehung dadurch schwieriger werden wird. Er sing für Kurt It's Time. Brittany überlegt, nicht mehr für den Glee-Club zu singen, da Blaine gewonnen hat. Kitty und die Footballspieler machen sich derweil wieder über Marleys Mutter lustig, als sie mit dem Glee-Club in der Mensa zusammen sitzen. Marley erträgt das aber nicht und erklärt, dass es ihre Mutter sei. Marley ist sehr enttäuscht, dass die New Directions ihr nicht beistehen. Rachel ist in New York und schaut sich Bilder von Finn auf dem Handy an, als Brody dazu kommt und ihr erzählt, dass er und seine Freundin sich nach sechs Wochen getrennt hatten, weil sie eine Fernbeziehung nicht ertragen konnten. Rachel ist überzeugt, dass ihr das nicht passieren wird. Brody lobt Rachels Auftritt bei Carmen Tibideaux sehr gelungen fand. Rachel gibt zu, dass sie sich ganz schön unter Druck fühlt. Brody macht deutlich, dass sie sich nun verändern wird, weil sie in New York ist. Sie werde noch viel erreichen und solle zu ihren alten Erinnerungen neue hinzufügen. In der Tanzstunde wird sie von Cassandra allerdings wieder angegriffen, obwohl sich Rachel alle Mühe gibt. Burt hat Kurt zum Flughafen gefahren und verabschiedet sich von ihm. Er macht ihm Mut, dass er für das Abenteuer gewappnet werde. Er solle sich auch keine Sorgen machen, weil in New York alle Menschen einzigartig sind und er dort genau hingehöre. Als Kurt den Wagen verlässt, fällt es Burt sehr schwer, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sam spricht mit Marley und bittet darum, bei den New Directions zu bleiben. Er entschuldigt sich für das Verhalten der New Directions und auch alle anderen Kids tauchen auf und laden Marley ein, bei der Probe die Leadstimme zu übernehmen. Kitty beobachtet das sofort und will wissen, ob die Glee-Kids wieder wie früher sein wollen. Da sie zum Mobben nicht bereit sind, haben die Footballspieler für Unique und Marley gleich einen Slushie parat. Will hat sich die Akte von Jake angesehen und ihn zu sich gebeten. Er macht ihm deutlich, dass er auf einer Bühne vor Hunderten von Leuten nicht so ausrasten dürfe. Außerdem wisse er nun, dass Noah Puckerman sein Bruder sei. Jake berichtigt sofort, dass sie nur Halbbrüder seien und Puck dies nicht wisse. Will erklärt, dass sein Auftritt toll gewesen sei. Jake will aber nicht mehr in den Club. Er sei nicht wie sein Bruder. Bei der nachmittäglichen Probe, an der Marley glücklich teil nimmt und das Solo in Chasing Pavements übernimmt, taucht er aber zumindest auf und schaut sich die Kids an. Rachel telefoniert wieder mit Kurt und gesteht ihm, dass sie sich wirklich nicht gut fühlt. Sie vermisst alle, kommt mit dem Druck durch Cassandra nicht zurecht und ihre Mitbewohnerin nervt sie auch. Als Kurt hinter ihr auftaucht, ist sie schlagartig froh und umarmt ihn überglücklich. Verwendete Musik * Sister Christian von Night Ranger, gesungen von Brody Weston. * Call Me Maybe von Carly Rae Jepsen, gesungen von Wade, Blaine, Tina und Brittany. * Americano/Dance Again von Lady Gaga/Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull, gesungen von Cassandra. * Never Say Never von The Fray, gesungen von Jake. * Ave Maria von Franz Schubert, gesungen von Beatriz McLain. * New York State of Mind von Billy Joel (Barbra Streisands Version), gesungen von Rachel und Marley. * It's Time von Imagine Dragons gesungen von Blaine. * Chasing Pavements von Adele, gesungen von Marley und den New Directions. Gast- & Nebendarsteller * Mike O'Malley als Burt Hummel * Whoopi Goldberg als Carmen Tibideaux * Kate Hudson als Cassandra July * Samuel Larsen als Joe Hart * Vanessa Lengies als Sugar Motta * Alex Newell als Wade Adams/Unique * Josh Sussman als Jacob Ben Israel * Melissa Benoist als Marley Rose * Becca Tobin als Kitty * Dean Geyer als Brody Weston * Jacob Artist als Jake Puckerman * Amanda Jane Cooper als Beatrice McClaine * Trisha Rae Stahl als Mrs. Rose Co-Darsteller *Bo Barrett als Assistant Manager *Pamela Chan als Dottie Kazatori *Justin Cone als Benjamin *Ashley Galvan als Lydia *Ryan Heinke als Stoner Brett *Daniel Curtis Lee als Phil Lipoff *Jesse Luken als Bobby "Boom Boom" Surette *Madeline Penn als Freshman Girl *Hope Olaidé Wilson als De'wanda Umber Trivia * Die Folge hatte 7.41 Mio. Zuschauer in America. * Es ist das viertemal das der Titel der Folge einen Namen eines Darstellers beinhaltet. (April, April, Britney/Brittany, und Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4